my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Promoting your Stage
Top Stage Return To Top The Top Ten. The Holy Grail of My Muppets Show. (More the Monty Python version than the Arthurian Legend) Of the Tens of Thousands of players - how do You get to be one of the Top Ten? And who is Number One? Cody. Sound familiar? Cody is an automatic friend when My Muppets Show is first Installed. One of the Goals is to go to Cody's Stage and 'Like' it. This really makes the 'Top Ten' a 'Top Nine'. So: The Top Nine. The Holy Grail... Do the Top Stages Have Something in Common? It's the Top Ten that each get the bonus 50 Diamonds, plus another fifteen make up a Top 25. Look through them all. What do they have in common - every single last one of them? Nothing. Except that they are there. It's easier, by far, to see Top Stages or Random than Friends Codes. The surest way of being on the Top Stages next week, is to be on them this week. Some stages are empty; some full. Some are still covered in trash; some covered in decoration. There are Muppets in a jumble; Muppets in a chorus line. A few stages show days of intense interior design, and a few even manage to write words with Muppets or Decorations - but not many. How Do You Make The Top Stage''Yours''? Return To Top * Design an interesting, different stage that gets a reaction from people. Be bold. * Sign Up all the Friends possible - don't just wait for them. If you haven't added them, they can't Like you. * Return the favour - go to Friends stages, Random stages, the Top Stages and 'Like' the good ones. * Start a Facebook campaign. * Start campaigning on a Sunday, then there's a week before the next Top Stages are chosen. * Be lucky by getting on the Random Stages. It's been suggested that players see stages that are similar in Level to their own. If you find yourself there, make the best of it - right away! Design Return To Top There are two parts to the stage - the 'look' and the sound. The 'Look' The visual design has many levels to work with - Set Design, Structures, Decorations, and Muppets and how they are combined. But what grabs attention the most is an idea. Do something different, based around a theme. Recreate Chickee in a Baskee or your favorite moments from "Muppets: Most Wanted". (The most interesting stage I've seen, simply has Beauregard alone in the Theater with all the trash still laying about. Once you realize what had to go into creating this stage (by Eso) you'll appreciate it that much more.) Set Design As the player moves up in Levels, there are a few more options for the basic levels of Decoration on the Stages. There are Choices like Lasers or "Squid Pro Quo" that are all cool. But remember that there are also Ten Thousand other players with cool Squids on their Ship. Structures *Try incorporating HARV-E into the Stage. Surround him with Animal or blind us with Mahna Mahna's Laser show. *Where will you put the Warpomatic? Maybe with the Stage''hand'' - because it stands out like a sore thumb. (Ah? Ah? Wakka wakka!). You'd raise eyebrows, but not Coins, with a Warpomatic on an empty stage. Try to make players laugh. *Concession Stands: once the Muppets are Leveled Up the player is free to Sell the Stands until needed again, freeing valuable Stage space. Or, they could be integrated into the Stage Design from the get-go. Stack them; string them; have the Muppets form an orderly line waiting for their Pancakes. Hide them behind some Vanities or disguise them with Cacti or the Fog Machine. Decorations Decoration really begins to create a wide range of options. If you're earning Coins, though, be careful not to sell Decorations that your Muppets Like. Some Decorations stand alone, or create interesting shapes with others, and some can even used to create wallpaper, words or pictures. Build a maze of vanities. Flip them for symmetry; repeat them; corral Beaker with them! Muppets *High Level Muppets often have more spectacular Lightshows. Check out Animal's Sunburst or Janice's Pinwheels. Group Mahna Mahnas together for a crazy Laser Lightshow. *'Mute' a Muppet to put them in shadow and contrast other Muppets - without diminishing the Lightshow. *'Flip' a Muppet (under 'Move') to create symmetry with themselves. *'Line Up' Muppets in straights, boxes, curves - even numbers or letters. *'Stack' Muppets in close formation. Some sit together like nice little school children. Big Mo, Fozzie, or Hera Thump over-lap into a moving Muppet quilt. Rooftop Gonzo, though, stands alone. Friend Codes Return To Top The player's Friend Code is a six-or-more digit number that is always followed by 2 letters (a 'checksum') where their case doesn't matter. It is easily found at the top of the 'Friends' screen or you can find it with the Help tab under the Options icon. The game's Friend list is organized numerically by Friend Code; from lowest to highest; 15 to a page. At a guess, the first player, Cody, is number 100000XX - and more recent players are much further down the list. Long-time players have an advantage here, as checking Friends stages can be tedious work. However, Rapid tapping on the page down arrow will skip through pages quickly, but once going Home, the search starts again from page1. So to increase the chances of being seen, players need to have their Friend Code on lists of those who have newer or fewer players, which places it near the top. Inviting others onto your Friends List also puts you on theirs. It's a valuable strategy to be on as many Friends lists as possible, while this puts others at a distinct Disadvantage since their Code will get lost among the hundreds that appear on yours in return. Why Look at Your Stage? Return To Top If they don't look at your stage then they can't Like it. People want to see new things - Stages, Decorations or SE Muppets that they haven't rolled yet. If you can place new things first, and advertise the fact (on Facebook or comments on the wiki) then you stand a better chance of attracting more viewers - just be ready with your best Decorations and performances. Random Stages Return To Top There seems to be about 50 Random stages at any one time, and they vary slightly day to day. Several players get more than one of their stages in the Random group but most are one-offs. It's also been suggested that players are shown Random stages in some way similar (In Level, in Friend Code age, or number of likes they've given -- unknown) to their own. Check Random Stages often for a good overview of Stages that don't already have an internet campaign behind them. Whatever the criteria that the player is judging Stages on - 'Like' the stages that meet it and get some 'fresh blood' in the Top Stages. It could be yours one week. For Players that have beautiful Stages, but do not have the Friends or resources (or a low enough Friend Code) the Random Stages may be their only chance of getting on the Top Stages. It's still a lottery, and players can't rely on it, but someone always wins the lottery. If you're there, post a comment, send out a Facebook message; let other players know that something interesting is happening on the Random Stages. But hey, just make sure that something interesting is happening on the Random Stages. Category:Strategies